ABC's of Fears
by LunaLeeCP
Summary: An ABC list of fears for various characters on the young justice team. Season 1 team. Way better than it sounds and if there's a certain fear you want just let me know! R and R
1. Atelophobia

**I hope you enjoy this new mini-series I'm making!**

 **I own nothing**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Atelophobia- Fear of imperfection

Kaldur had always seeked approval from his king and queen, for that reason he had became a bit of a perfectionist to a fault. He never had to deal with failure before but now that he was on an actual team he knew he would have to cope with failure sooner or later. Robin noticed how Kaldur's hands would clench whenever they were reprimanded or the slight wince Kaldur would attempt to control when he personally had messed up. Finally after a another failed mission the young boy wonder confronted him about it.

"Kal? Can I talk to you?" He asked.

Kaldur looked over at the youngest before following him to a place of privacy. "Is there something I can help you with Robin?" Kaldur asked him.

"Not everything can be perfect Kal."

Kaldur was confused, "I...I'm not sure I understand what you're referring to."

"I noticed. You get upset when you think you failed him, your mentor."

Kaldur sighed deeply. He knew there was no use denying it any longer. "How?"

Robin smiled lightly, "I was the same exact way when Batman took me in. I was constantly trying to impress him. Trying to prove myself, when he figured out what was going on, he told me to stop."

"To stop?" Kaldur's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Yeah. He said I didn't need to prove myself because he already knew what I was capable of. That's why he took me in because he saw my potential. Kal...no matter how much we preach about being grown up we aren't. We're supposed to make mistakes that's how we learn to be better. So, don't worry so much, Aquaman already knows of your skills, that's why he chose you and why we chose you as leader." Robin smiled up at the older teen.

Kaldur's eyes widened but then a small smile graced his face, "I...thank you Robin."

The younger boy nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

 **Review and let me know what you think**

 **Bye until next time.**


	2. Brontophobia

**Here I am with another chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**  
 **I own nothing!**

* * *

Brontophobia- Fear of thunder and lightening

Most of the team had a suspicion but never any confirmation until a team bonding night where they all had a sleepover at the mountain. It was in the summer months and summer by the beach usually had many stormy nights, lighting illuminated and thunder resonated all throughout the mountain. All were fast asleep except for Wally. He was wide awake and covering his ears in a desperate attempts to block out the loud noises. Thunder was heard constantly and Wally had been able to deal until it quite literally shook his windows.

"Aah!" Wally's muffled shout was heard. He breathed in and out deeply trying to stop himself from panicking.

He didn't even notice his door opening and two heads peeking in. One blonde haired girl and a black haired boy. Artemis and Robin. Robin's room was right next to Wally's as requested of the two best friends and Artemis' room was across the hall. The others were further down the hall which explained why these two were awakened by Wally's fright. They walked in and shut the door for more privacy. They shared a look before walking over to Wally, Artemis couldn't even find it in her to make fun of him. Seeing their fun loving, laid-back and playful speedster curled up and scared was not something she expected to see or even wanted to see, it was upsetting to say the least.

"Wally?" Artemis' soft voice rang out.

"Hey KF, snap out of it." Robin said while taking a seat next to the scared speedster.

Once Wally felt his bed dip with Robin's weight he looked up sharply, tears lining his bright green eyes, "R-Rob...?" He looked up at the girl standing in front them, "Artemis?"

She sat down on the other side of him, "Hey baywatch...you alright?"

Wally nodded numbly, "Yea...'m fine. Sorry about waking you up."

"It's the storm isn't it?" Robin asked knowingly. Wally looked down almost ashamed of himself.

"Hey, walls. Look at me." Robin grabbed Wally's chin and forced him to look upward, "There's nothing wrong with being afraid. I'd be more worried if you _weren't_ afraid."

"Yeah, Wally. Everyone's afraid of something. But, don't worry you don't have to go through it alone." Artemis said. Despite their arguing they honestly did care for one another in a sibling type of way. Robin smirked at her concern as she shot him a glare that clearly said, ' _This-never-happened'_

Wally relaxed and laid his head on Robin's shoulder while Artemis combed her hand through his hair helping him further relax in their hold. His breath evened out as he fell deep asleep in the arms of his surrogate brother and sister.

* * *

 **Oh gosh I loved this one! Now I do like spitfire but I'm not a huge fan of it. I like them more as a brother-sister relationship. I may put in a few innuendos or hinting at pairings but nothing concrete.**

 **Anyway enough babbling, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **The letter 'C' is next, oh gee I wonder what that could be *mischievous smirk* a little note about myself, I LOVE Wally!Whump.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Review please**

 **Bye!**


	3. Cleisiophobia

**Now I know a lot of people expected claustrophobia but I saw this fear and thought it would fit so much better! So I hope you enjoy!**  
 **I own nothing**

 **Also I apologize for being so late, I was in a car accident a few days ago so I've just been resting and taking it easy.**

 **Review and let me know if you like it!**

* * *

Cleisiophobia- Fear of being locked in an enclosed space

Wally struggled against the henchmen that held his arms. The team had been on a mission for two now going on three days with little to no food and rest which had been taking its toll on Kid Flash. The henchmen were taking him somewhere their master ordered them to; Wally was too out of it to notice what the baddie was ranting about.

 _'Wally!?'_ Megan's panicked shout rang through the mind-link.

 _'Megan?'_ Wally's weak voice responded.

 _'Oh thank god. We've been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?'_ She asked.

 _'Yeah I'm fine, I just-'_

 _'Got caught?'_ Robin's smug voice was heard.

 _'Heh, am I that predictable?'_

 _'Honestly, not really but with the way you've been the past few days we figured something would happen.'_

 _'Trust a bat to know how a speedster's body works.'_ Wally laughed. He looked up when the men stopped walking, they opened the door and tossed him into a small closet, locking the door when it shut. He banged on the door and yelled for them to let him go.

"No!" He screamed.

 _'Kid Flash is something wrong? I sense your distress and anxiety has increased.'_ Megan asked soothingly.

 _'I-It's...no big deal...'_ He said quietly, breathing in and out to calm himself.

 _'Baywatch...talk to us. What happened?'_ Artemis asked irritated. She could tell something was off with Wally.

 _'I-It's really nothing. They just locked me in a closet.'_ Wally said while slightly vibrating. He sat down in fetal position in a desperate attempt to make the closet bigger.

 _'Do not worry Kid. We are on our way.'_ Kaldur's authoritive voice rang out.

"Breathe...Breathe...Breathe..." Wally chanted.

 _'_ _KF?'_ Robin tried calling out to the speedster but got no response. _'Damn it!'_ He cursed.

 _'Robin, what's wrong?'_ Conner asked thoroughly confused.

 _'KF has acute claustrophobia. He's had it for years and right now he's not responding which means he's probably having a panic attack.'_

 _'But Baywatch is always fine in the bioship or the cave.'_ Artemis said with a questioning tone.

 _'Yea, it's weird he only gets scared and panicky when someone locks him in the small room, I guess it's because it's by force and he knows there's no way out. But we got to get to him quick.'_

The others agreed and luckily were stealthy enough to follow Wally's comm GPS that lead them to the closet in question.

"We have collected the data we needed, so let's grab Kid Flash and leave as soon as possible." Kaldur suggested.

Conner quietly ripped the lock off of the door and when the door was opened the team was shocked to see Wally's state. He was in the back corner of the closet in fetal position, his head on his knees with his hands covering his ears. His deep breathing was very audible with shaky breaths. Robin then dropped to his knees in front of his best friend, his older brother.

"KF?...Wally?"

Wally quickly looked up and they could all see the clear tear tracks making their way down the speedster's cheeks. Wally threw his arms around Robin and buried himself in the bird's neck. In retaliation Robin hugged him close shushing him and calming him down.

"You're alright Walls, we got you. You're safe."

Wally hiccupped, "S-Sorry..."

"For what?"

"For being weak..." The barely audible reply was heard.

"My friend, never apologize for a weakness. It's not your fault." Kaldur slightly scolded him in an affectionate manner.

"Yea, this is kind of like me with fire. It's just not something you can help. We will learn to work around it." Megan said cheerfully.

Wally sniffled, "Th-Thanks guys..."

Megan and Robin each stood by him as they helped him walk to the bioship due to the panic attack leaving him drained of energy. When they got back to the cave Wally ate and then went right to bed, as he slept the team vowed to each other to never leave Wally alone to avoid this happening again. A silent promise to protect Wally from future pain.

* * *

 **Ehh...That ending...but I still think this chapter was somewhat okay What do you think?**

 **Review to let me know!**

 **Again sorry about late update but I was resting and taking it easy.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chappie!**

 **Bye**

 **~Bri**


	4. Dentophobia

**I'm back~**

 **RiderPhantomhive: *hugs you back* aww yea I'm okay. Me and my friend weren't too badly hurt seatbelts really do save lives lol And yea I did put a little OTTeam in because I LOVE OTTeam.**

 **This chapter is credited to mystery who gave me the phobia and the scenario**

 **Nothing belongs to me**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dentophobia- Fear of dentists

Back on Mars, hygiene wasn't much of an issue. With the advanced technology they had Martians never had to worry about sicknesses. Megan was still learning all about Earth but hygiene still wasn't a worry for her until the weekend when the whole team was hanging out, playing video games and enjoying the sweets that Megan had baked. As she sat down next to Artemis she took a bite of her newest batch of chocolate chip cookies and felt a shooting pain throughout her mouth, she dropped her treat in shock and her hands flew up to her mouth.

"Ow!" She yelped. Multiple heads swiveled towards her pained shout.

"You alright there Megs?" Wally asked.

She nodded holding her cheek, "Yea I'm fine just a little bit of pain. It was probably nothing."

"Maybe you should see a doctor or something, just in case." Artemis suggested.

Robin turned to Wally, "Hey KF don't you have medical training?"

"Yeah some. You want me to check it out?" Wally directed his question to the green girl.

"Well...sure I guess it wouldn't hurt. You don't mind do you Wally?" Megan asked.

Wally smiled, "Not at all, come on. Let's check it out in the bathroom." He stood up and lead the way.

"The bathroom?" Megan asked.

"Better lighting."

She sat on the counter as Wally inspected her mouth. His facial expression changed as he went around her mouth until finally he was set on a realization.

"Megan I'm sorry but it seems like you have a cavity. It's nothing too serious but you will need to see a dentist." He told her. When she heard the word dentist she squealed and flew away.

"Megan! Wait!"

The team hearing his shout, walked towards him inquiring him about what happened. Wally shrugged his shoulders confusion clear on his face, "She has a cavity, and I told her she'll need to see a dentist then she just flew off."

The five teens agreed to split up to look for her and after about 15 minutes Robin and Wally found her hiding in one of the training rooms. She rushed at them with fear in her eyes, "Please don't make me!" She fell to her knees and the two boys sat down with her, Robin grabbed her shoulders.

"Miss M, relax and just tell us what's wrong." He told her.

"I know about dentists, they go into your mouth with drills and-and sharp tools and I don't want any of that near me!" She shouted frantically, she buried herself in Wally's shirt as the speedster hugged her.

"Hey, hey. Megan relax. I've been to the dentist, it's really not that bad."

"I-It's not?" She asked timidly.

Robin cut in, "Yea, I've been to one too. Sure it can be a lil scary but if you want we can be right there with you."

Megan looked up with wide eyes, "You will?"

"Sure Megs, anything to make you feel better." Wally said smiling.

Megan pulled them both into a hug, "Thanks you guys."

* * *

 **I hope this was okay, I felt like it wasn't that good but D is done.**

 **Hope you liked it anyway**

 **Bye**

 **~Bri**


	5. Ecophobia

**Here we are again! Also just to let you know I will be doing your guy's requests and they will be apart of the normal oneshots but if I find a fear I like better your request will be under a title called 'Special Chapter' because sometimes there are multiple fears I like for a certain letter so that way I can do the fear I like but also fulfill your request. I hope that makes sense lol.**

 **Anyway here's more Wally!Whump and before I start I just want to say this is FANFICTION so that means its not canon. I don't want to hear crap from people because my stories don't follow the comics/tv show exactly alright! Got it? Good.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ecophobia- Fear of home

The team noticed after awhile of knowing Wally, that he seemed to almost avoid going home. Now obviously they didn't mind spending time with each other, they enjoyed it a lot but this was different; Wally would do whatever it took to stay at the mountain. And if they were unavailable he would go to Flash, who always gave into his nephew's requests. Finally the teens decided to ask him about it, it was a Friday evening and the whole team was watching Robin and Wally race each other in Mario Kart Wii. The four teens exchanged a look before Megan spoke up.

"Uhm Wally. Can we ask you something?" She asked just as he passed the finish line. He turned his attention to her.

"Sure, what's up?" He smiled as Robin threw a mini temper tantrum at losing... _again._

"Well...uhm..." She looked towards the others for help.

Kaldur spoke up, "Well, Wally we've noticed something lately and were just curious about it."

"What is it?" Wally asked confused.

"We noticed you avoid going home." Artemis said bluntly.

They _definitely_ took notice when Wally tensed up. He looked down shamefully, "Oh..." He looked up again and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that, things are just kinda tense at home."

"Avoiding the issue won't help." Kaldur said kindly.

Wally scoffed, "Maybe not but it's better than trying to deal with it. Nothing I do would help anyway."

Megan gently asked, "What do you mean? What kind of troubles are taking place?"

Wally shrugged nonchalantly, "It's not a big deal, my parents just kinda fight sometimes. And I-I'm not a fan of yelling so yea I get away. But I don't have many places to go so I just wait until they fall asleep to go home."

Robin then did something no one really expected at that moment...he smacked Wally upside the head.

"Ow!" Wally rubbed the sore spot, "What the heck dude!?"

Robin narrowed his eyes and Wally immediately shut his mouth, sensing danger in his very near future.

"Why didn't you tell me that KF? You could've stayed with us until things got worked out. You know B and Agent A wouldn't mind and heck bluejay misses you too, you're practically family anyway." He crossed his arms angrily.

"I would've but dude this is my problem, not yours." Wally said.

"It's not yours either." Conner piped in.

"Huh?" Wally asked confused by the clone's statement.

"Your parents are fighting...it's their problem not yours." He clarified.

"Wally, you are not responsible for your parents' issues. Let them work it out for themselves." Kaldur said.

"It's decided!" Robin shouted grabbing Wally's arm, "You're staying at my place until further notice!"

Wally gave a sideways smile, "You sure B won't mind?"

"He won't." A deep voice answered from behind them. Batman stood behind them observing the entire scene, he turned, "Agent A expects you for dinner in two hours... _both_ of you." Wally and Robin could see the faint smirk on his face and instantly relaxed when they realized he had been planning to make Wally stay with them for awhile now. Batman walked to the zeta tubes teleporting to Gotham.

"Well I guess it's official." Wally said chuckling.

Megan then said, "Wally if there's anything wrong you should always come to us."

Artemis agreed, "Yea Baywatch don't hide things from us."

Kaldur also commented, "Yes anytime you need someone."

"Promise us Wally." Conner gently demanded.

Wally genuinely smiled at them, "I promise and guys...uhm thanks you know for being there and everything. It helps." Wally slightly blushed.

Robin nudged him, "Of course dude. Anytime."

Wally smiled once again at all his friends, he was so thankful to have them. They didn't even realize how important they were to him, and Wally didn't know what he would do without even a single person. He needed all five of his teammates, all five of his friends, and all five of his family members.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked it! Not exactly a fear per say but still a hurt/comfort type of situation.**

 **Next is 'F'!**

 **Bye**

 **~Bri**


End file.
